Merry Christmas Sana
by Mistr3ssoft3hund3ad
Summary: Sana Kurata has been waiting anxiously for Akito's return to Japan from L.A. What happens when he says the move to California is permanent? Find out R&R!
1. Sana Kurata

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha or Kodomo no Omocha (technically the same thing) or its charries, but I sure do love that show and the Manga!

It was a cold winter's day in Tokyo, Japan. The skies were grey and duller than dull. The ground everywhere was wet and cold. It had to have been at least 40-50 degrees today. It was really close to Christmas and everyone already had their lights up. Just 2 more weeks and Hayama would come home, Christmas eve...

-Monday morning, 6:00am-

A girl sighed heavily as she slumped, hands supporting her face as she leaned over the railing of her balcony. She looked out onto her backyard as her 4 dogs ran rapidly around the yard. Her face was somewhat sad, which was unusual for Sana Kurata. Her golden brown bangs blew into her hazel eyes and she rubbed at them annoyed. All she thought about every morning since he had left had been Akito. She had been awaiting his return for almost two years now. He had sent her a birthday present, but it had really ticked her off.

-Flashback-

Sana runs out to the mailbox and almost attacks the mailman when he comes. She takes the package from Akito and runs inside. Tearing it open happily she reads the note. "Hey, I got your picture. Unless you were stuffing, I guess I really can't call you flatty anymore.

Love,

Akito

Sana had been angry enough t at the note. When she opened the box she screamed frustrated and threw it at the wall. "AKITO!!!" Her mom had run in. "What's up, why you yelling?crazy hair" Sana was stomping around the room. "THAT BASTARD!!" Ms. Kurata looked into the box and laughed at the pink bra sitting in the box with a picture of Aki sticking his tongue out. "HA! I wonder if it fits?!" Ms. Kurata laughed.

-End Flashback-

Just thinking about it made Sana wanna scream but she held it in. She couldn't really complain...He did get the right size after all. 'No' Sana shook the thought away. From downstairs, her mom hit the ceiling with a broom. "You're gonna be late!!!" she yelled, though it was muffled through the thick floor. Sana jumped at this and ran inside, looking at the clock. "Crap!" she quickly got dressed in her school uniform and put up her hair. She ran downstairs, smiling and kissed her mom g'bye and ran out the door.

At school, she rushed hurriedly to her friend "HI Fuka!" she yelled to her best friend whom turned to look at her. "Oh, hey girl, you're later than usual, why?" she said with her Osaka accent. Sana smiled "Nothing, I just lost track of time that's all!" she shrugged. "That our Sana never has the time!" Fuka said loudly. Sana hit her over the head. "You don't have to tell the whole school!" she hissed. The two bff's walked to their homeroom.

-After School-

Sana and Fuka walked home together. "So don't forget, we're doing a short thing on Christmas Eve kay?" Fuka yelled to Sana as she walked up the path to her newer house. She and Fuka ran a teen hotline on the radio, and they were quite popular. Sana ran into the house and greeted her mother. Sana sat at her desk and began to do her homework.

She bit her pen, feeling stupid she couldn't answer a simple math question. The phone rang but she let her mother get it. When her mother yelled"Sana, it's for you!" she picked up the phone. "Hello? Sana speaking" she said idiotically, knowing it was one of her friends. She was shocked when she heard Aki's voice through the receiver. "Akito! Hi! What's up? Long time no see eh?" she smiled and rubbed the back of her head. Akito had the same kicked back voice only a bit older.

"Hey." He said shortly "I've got some bad news..."

The smile faded from Sana's face. She gulped and smirked. "Did someone die?! Don't tell me if someone died! Was it your sister gasp your dad?!-"

"Sana! Sheesh! No one died, everyone is fine!"

"Oh, that's good!" Sana said happily and wiped her head.

"But something came up...mumble"

"Huh?" Sana yelled through the phone.

SA: Ha! Aren't I evil how I just leave you to hang like that? Bwahahahaha! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Totally Spaced Out

Disclaimer-I don't own Kodocha....poor me. ï

Sana frowned "What is it?! TELL MEEEE!!!" she yelled, hyper as ever

"Sana, I'm not coming home, we're staying in L.A..." he sad calmly.

Sana didn't look sad "Oh, well that's okay! I'll see you after Christmas then!" she smiled.

"No...you won't, the move. It's permanent. I'm going to live in America from now on..." his voice faded.

Sana dropped the phone; she stared into space, lost in her thoughts. On the other side, Akito hung up the phone. Sana was so spaced out that she didn't hear her manager, Rei Sagami come in...She stared at the wall and all she could think was 'He's not coming home? Akito?'

"Sana!!!!" Rei yelled as loud as he could.

"Wha-at?!" she said annoyed, turning to Rei with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, but you were spacing out, and you have to be at the audition in thirty minutes. You should get ready." He said calmly.

Sana smiled, nodded and stood up, "Okay, Rei...hey that Ryhmes! Okay. Rei. Okay. Rei..." she repeated this and Rei left so she could get dresses

-At the Audition-

Sana stepped out of the car and walked with Rei to the building. She turned and kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good time with Asako!" she said happily. Rei nodded and left. As soon as he did, Sana stopped smiling. But once she met up with everyone, she was smiling and energetic again. This wasn't as much as an interview as it was a review of another movie that Mikio Ono-sama was producing. She greeted them all and sat down next to Naozumi, who was also going to be in this movie. They were making a sequel to "Mansion of Water"

-2 Weeks later, first day before winter break-

Sana still hadn't told anyone that Akito wasn't coming home, but she knew he would call Tsyoshi and tell him. She sighed heavily. "What's the matter; you ain't eatin' your curry." Fuka said, snapping her back into reality. She suddenly realized she was in the cafeteria, and the end of a spoon was hanging out of her mouth. Sana turned to Fuka, with a lost look about her face "Whu-?" she said dully. Fuka scoffed. "Okay, fess up, what did Akito really say to you last Monday?"

Sana shook her head. "Notfink" she said with the spoon still in her mouth...

"Take the spoon out, girl." Fuka rolled her eyes.

"Right." Sana took the spoon out of her mouth and set it down next to her curry plate. She stared at Fuka and Fuka stared at her. "What?" Sana asked, utterly confused.

"Sana somethin's wrong with you. You love curry and yet you ain't eatin' it! You space out in class when the teacher calls you. What's up?" she asked.

Sana stood up "I...have to....go." she ran off.

DA: Once more I leave you to hang! I don't really know if you can call it hanging, but whatever! Okay, until chapter, c ya!


	3. Sana's thoughts on Aki's plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha, okay? Let's go!!

As soon as Sana was out of sight of the cafeteria and its windows, she broke into a slow jog. She wanted to get as far as she could. When she wanted to stop, she stared around. NO, she couldn't stop here, this was where Akito told her he loved her and Fuka had overheard and...She kept running and turned into the girl's bathroom, forgetting that it only swings out, she ran right into it.

"OW!" she said, rubbing her forehead. She sighed and sat down next to the door. She pulled her knees up to her face, bent her face into her knees and wept. A familiar voice was getting closer, and was soon next to her, comforting her. Sana looked up, tears running down her cheeks.

"He's not coming home Fuka..." she said quietly. Fuka stared at her in disbelief. "He's not coming home...THAT is what he told me the day he called me." She sobbed.

"Well couldn't he at least come to see you for Christmas?!" she sounded angry. "Just for the weekend or something? That bastard!" Fuka looked really angry now.

"I'm guessing not..." she put her head back into her knees, but didn't weep. Now she felt a surge of anger. 'WHY couldn't he ATLEAST come for the weekend if she was never going to see him again?' she thought, her cheeks felt red and hot from crying(overly dramatic) Now she felt, there was no reason to cry for him. She sat up then stood up. Fuka was already standing up...

"Are you okay now?" she asked, a small smile on her face. She patted Sana's back as she nodded.

-Later that Day-

Sana and Fuka walked home together and laughed, telling jokes and doing funny things. Sana was acting extra strange to block out her thoughts of Akito.

"Hey, why don't we stop by my uncle's sushi bar? He's always telling me to come whenever I like but I don't usually...So how about it?" she smiled at Sana.

"Sure! Sushi! Whew! Let's go!" she shook her hips once or twice before continuing on.

"Weirdo" Fuka said under her breath as they walked.

At the Sushi bar, Sana and Fuka took a seat at the bar and ordered their favorites. "So, I was thinking, for the show tomorrow, we could..." Sana began listening to Fuka but stopped and spaced out. She stared at the Sushi in front of her. Akito loved sushi...It was horrible, she didn't want to think about that Bastard but everywhere she went, there was a memory of him.

"What do you think Sana?" Fuka said loudly, snapping Sana back to reality once again. Sana nodded blankly, not knowing what she was agreeing to, exactly. She smiled at Fuka and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. Fuka raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

-At Sana's house-

Sana waved good bye to Fuka as she walked out of their residence, to her own house (which she has to take a bus to get to) Sana sighed and turned into the house. She waved to her mother and went up into her room. She plopped on her bed and pulled the homework out of her backpack. "Akito is such a liar. He told me he would come home. He promised he would." She said calmly. There was a long silence as she did her homework. In the mid-answering of answer #25 of her math page, she gasped. "What if Akito was lying? What if he really is coming home! That's it, he's gonna come see me on Christmas Eve, BUT he just said he wasn't because he wanted to scare and/or surprise me!" she said happily, then frowned. "That bastard" she said calmly.

Once Sana was done with her homework, she yawned heavily and got into her pajamas. She walked out to the balcony and stared into space. It was really chilly tonight. Something wet hit Sana's nose. She looked up. "Is it going to rain?" she asked herself. Sana shrugged and thought it best to go inside then. She crawled into bed and fell asleep. A couple hours later, she awoke from a cold wind. She looked at the clock. 4:30?' Sana thought. She heard something hit her wall and jumped.

"Oh." She said, seeing that she had left it open last night. She got up and walked to the door, to close it. She gaped slowly when she reached the door. It wasn't a rain drop she felt last night, it was snow. She smiled and stared out just a little longer. It was starting to get bright, which looked pretty. She closed the doors and jumped back into bed, falling asleep instantly

DA- Hehehe, I love the snow, and living in Simi, California, I don't see a lot of it. SO sad! (Cry) Anyhow. I'm glad you liked my story so far, more is yet to come. Also, I didn't know my thing doesn't accept anonymous posts. But now it does so all you anonymous pplz can post all you'd like! Okay, l8r!


	4. Short Jog

**Disclaimer-Must I say it again? It breaks my heart so... I don't own Kodomo no Omocha.**

* * *

Sana woke early the next morning and dressed in warm clothes. She walked happily down the stairs and sat down to eat breakfast.

"You look a lot better now Sana" Rei said happily, spreading butter onto toast that had just popped out of the toaster. Sana's eyes closed to slits and she stared at him.

"What's THAT supposed to mean baka?" she said in a flat voice. Rei sweat dropped.

"Nothing, nothing...Toast?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure!" she said happily, taking Rei's toast from him. She snickered evilly, looking at Rei but not turning to face him.

"But Sana...uhn!" he whined "That's my toast!" he complained.

"Oh, shut up! You're my manager, be more....manager like!" she said stupidly.

"That's mature, dear." Mariko and her crazy hair walked in and she corrected her daughter.

"Right." Sana smiled and stood up "I'm taking the dogs for a walk alright?" she said, grabbing the dog leashes and going into the backyard.

She latched her dogs up and went out onto the snowy sidewalk. She smiled and ran with them as they sped up slightly, excited to be out of the yard. As Sana ran past a wooden fence at the top of the hill she was running up, she slowed down. She saw Akito sitting on the fence, looking out onto the city, wearing his usual clothes. She gasped.

"Akito?" she whispered. 'No' she shook her head, and then hit it twice. The guy was still there. Akito really was home! She wasn't hallucinating! Her feet ran forward and her hands let go of the leashes, but her dogs stayed where they were. She outstretched her hands and glomped the brown haired boy.

* * *

**DA- Hey sorry this chapter is so Damn short but I really wanted to leave you guys hanging until the next chapter...Aki actually DID lie?! Whoo, find out in the next chapter, -The Boy with the Brown Hair-...Until then, Bie!**


	5. The Brown Haired Boy

**Disclaimer-Can't I just dido what I've been saying for the last 4 chapters? I don't own Kodocha! Sheesh!!!

* * *

**

The boy jumped at the sudden glomp he got. "Um." Was all he said. Sana refused to let go. She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Akito! You really did come home, you really are here! And-"she stopped abruptly. The boy was staring at her. This wasn't Akito. This was some other boy, though he looked familiar. Sana was shaken by this experience but she jumped off him and fell into the snow backwards. She stared at him for the longest time. And for the longest time, they didn't talk.

The boy finally put out his hand and offered to help Sana up. She jumped up by herself and brushed the snow off her back.

"Um, I'm sorry about that whole hugging you...thing...I thought you were someone else." She said, her cheeks going redder than they were because of the cold. She grabbed her dogs' leashes.

"Hey you're Sana aren't you?" he asked coolly. Sana nodded her head silently. "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Netsuke" he said, with a small smirk on his face. Sana shook the hand that he put out and bowed.

"I'm really sorry but I gotta go..." she turned on her heel and walked fast as she could to her house. Netsuke had put his hand up and was about to make her stop but shook his head and sat down on the fence again and drank a bottle of water.

**-At Sana's house-**

Sana was nearly out of breath. Once the boy, Netsuke, had stopped looking, she had run as fast as she could down the hill and into her backyard. She took the dogs leashes off and went inside. She pulled off her jacket hand hung it on the hook.

Mariko came into the same room and tilted her head slightly, which made Maro almost fall off. "What's the matter hun, you look outta breath." She said, sort of childishly. Sana jumped at her moms' voice. There were too many unexpected things happening today!!

"Oh, mom! I was walking the dogs and... I thought I saw Akito so I ran to him and I hugged him. But Mom, it wasn't Akito, it was Netsuke! And he knows me but I don't know him...yeah." She said all this rather fast and her mom just stared at her blankly

"Alright dear. It's okay...I think." She muttered the last words and looked at her daughter affectionately. "It's alright, it's over now. Sit and have some hot chocolate, alright?" she left the room, leaving Sana alone.

"Guh, I feel like such an idiot! I hugged some guy I don't even know and then run off all confused." She said spazzed out. She stopped talking and spaced out 'Akito's really NOT coming home' she thought. "What will I do?" she said quietly. Sana buried her head in her hands and said nothing more.

**-At Netsuke's house-**

Netsuke stared into his Hot Cocoa for quite some time before sitting up. "I'll see her again... She is very cute and you only really ever see her on T.V." (He must not get out much...teehee!) He sighed and sipped the hot cocoa. "I'll purposely meet her again...but who is this Akito fellow? A boyfriend?" Netsuke sighed and shrugged.

* * *

**D.A.- Sup, yall? Wasn't what you expected was it? Its not Aki, its, Netsuke, I still need to make a nickname for is too long for me...Anyhow Stay tuned for the next chapter of Merry Christmas Sana to see what happens. (Laughs because she tricked you all)**


	6. At the Radio Station

**Disclaimer: Sup all? I just wanted to thank a few people for lovin my story...HieiandMiroku's Darkangel, frogfroggy5, KristiexxNquyen (thanks 4 the advice!), Megumi! , Inu-Punky-Chic, no name, and animelover11368! Thanks for reading this far (teehee, we haven't even gotten that far, Heh.)

* * *

**

"Sana, c'mon, you're going to be late to the studio!" Rei yelled from outside Sana's door. She growled, holding a ponytail in her mouth, while doing her hair.

"I know dat Rei!!" she said loudly. After she did her hair she threw on her shoes and ran out of her room. She swung the door open so fast, she didn't give Rei time to move, so the door hit him in the face. "Rei? Where'd you go?" she looked behind the door. "Oh..." she grabbed his hand and ran down the stairs and down the hall. She grabbed hers and Reis coats and ran out the door.

"Bye Mom!" she yelled, half way outside. Her mother waved from the front door. Sana jumped in the car and Rei got in the drivers side.

-At the Radio Studio-

Sana walked quickly into the studio where her and Fuka did their radio station broadcast. When she walked in, Fuka glared at her. She was sitting in one of the D.J's chairs. "I'm sorry I'm late! I'm sooo sorry!" she chanted.

Fuka rolled her eyes. "Whatever, can we just get started please?" she asked, sounding just a bit annoyed. Sana nodded and sat down. The on air light switched on...

Sana and Fuka did their usual weird thing and answered all the girls (and occasionally guys!) help questions. They were having a great time.

"Okay! Next caller!" Fuka and Sango said together. The voice was that of a boy. Sana rested her chin in her hand and Fuka was leaned back in her chair. "HI! What's your name and how can we help?" Sana asked politely.

"Hi, I'd like to keep my name anonymous if you don't mind..." he seemed just a little bit nervous. Sana smiled. "That's fine! Now what's ya problem" Fuka smacked Sana over the head.

"Okay...well, I met this girl-"he was stopped short by Fuka. "Oh, a love problem?!" Sana smacked her over the head.

"Um, yeah, anyways. I just met her and I think I really like her. I see her a lot, but not physically. Um...she sorta attacked me and called me by another name-"Sana drifted off into space. Why did this story sound so familiar? URK...

"Well, if you like her, you gotta tell her!! You can't just stalk her and not tell her how you feel!!!" Fuka said loudly.

"But I'm not stalking her..." he said calmly, slightly confused. Fuka laughed. "Whatever! But you have to tell her you like her! Or you'll regret the day you ever met her!" Fuka was really hyper. But Sana was listening to every word this boy said. "So when did you meet this girl?" Sana asked curiously. Maybe it wasn't him...

"Today...at the top of a hill." Sana fell out of her chair. She sat there stunned. Fuka stared at her and quirked a brow. "Okay then, bye! And thanks for the advice." The boy hung up."Alright people, that's all the time we have for tonight, tune in after the holidays and a merry Christmas!" Fuka took the station off air and stared at Sana. "What is your problem?" she said, confused.

Sana stood up. "Um, right...this is new. "She said aloud. Fuka stared, getting more confused every minute. Sana had never told Fuka about Netsuke, so she had no clue why Sana was getting freaked out. (That's Sana, the over exaggerator haha) What was she gonna do? She had some guy declare his love; Akito wasn't coming home...what next!?!?!?

* * *

**D.A. - Great chapter huh? Sorreh if it's kind of sucks but um, whatever....**


	7. Kiss and Don't Tell

DA-I'm sorry guys! I haven't written in sooo long, but I've had sooo much going on. I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer, cuz I got some complaints on the shortness of my chapters. So sorry!

Sana waved goodbye to Fuka as she closed the door to her car and pulled off down the street. As soon as the car turned the corner, Sana stopped smiling and sighed heavily. She walked over to a bench and sat down. Rei wasn't here yet. Sana had let him go over to Asakos' house for the day while she was busy at the studio, but he wasn't here yet. She didn't want to know why he was late. Rolling her eyes, she shivered and looked out onto the street. Few cars drover past her. More people were walking on the sidewalks, shopping or exercising or whatever. Sana stretched her arms out and lay back on the bench. She looked up at the stars…or what little stars she could see, surrounded by all these street lights and cars. She didn't notice it, but a crowd was starting to gather around her and staring in awe. Some were asking for autographs, others were whispering eagerly to their neighbors. But Sana wasn't listening; she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice anyone or any thing. At the moment she was thinking about Netsuke and his sudden crush on her.

'I mean, sure, lots of guys have crushes on me, I'm famous!' She thought, 'So why am I so freaked out about this one? What if he turns into some kinda stalker?! What if he….'

"WHAT IF HE RAPES ME?!" Sana blurted out, jumping up onto the bench and standing in an odd pose. Everyone around her stared, kind of scared at her sudden and random statement. She wiped her forehead. "Now now Sana, think logically. If he corners you in a dark alleyway, then he's gonna rape you…" she pondered all of this aloud and everyone scooted away in disgust and fear. Sana jumped from the bench and rushed past the group, who turned and rushed after her.

"Ak! I'm being chased by an angry mob…oh nooo!!" she quickly tied the strings on her hat up around her nose and put some weirdo glasses on. Turning quickly she yelled. "I'm not Sana! Just a crippled old man! See!" she bent over and began to walk all cripple like. The crowd laughed.

"Nice one, but we know you're Sana!" a girl called out. Sana laughed nervously and ran like a bat out of hell. She came towards the opening of an alleyway and just as she was about to pass it, a hand grabbed her and pulled her inside. The mob chasing after her, thankfully, didn't notice and passed right by. Sana let out a sigh of relief when she was sure it was safe.

Safe?! What am I thinking?! I'm in an alleyway…and someone's heeeereeeee…

Sana turned slowly and let out an extremely loud scream when she saw Netsuke. He shoved her up against the wall and put a hand to her mouth. Sana looked behind her at the wall.

'Oh no, oh no, OH NO! He's got me up against the wall! I AM gonna be raped!'

"Help! Rape! Rape!" Sana called out.

"What? Sana it's me, Netsuke!" he whispered in a loud aggravated tone. Sana almost instantly shut up.

"Oh, hehe, my bad" she apologized, bowing slightly. "What do you want, eh?"

She could tell he was nervous for whatever reason. He had a hand to his head as he stared at her. "Are you some crazy stalker or something?!" Sana hissed. "I've got pepper spray!!" she threatened. Netsuke laughed.

"I'm not a stalker…promise…I just wanted you to know that—"he was cut off by Sana

"Then why are you like…stalking me?!"

"I am NOT stalking you, I'm just trying to tell you—"

"You are toooooooo!!!" Sana wined like a little child. Netsuke let out a stressed sigh and pushed himself forward, kissing Sana on the lips. She stared wide eyed at him and pushed away. "What are you doing?!" she shrieked. Netsuke looked at her calmly.

"Really, really like you Sana…" he said quietly and calmly. Sana nearly fell over.

"Wh-what?! But I- I'm already taken!!!" she smirked triumphantly.

"I know…"

"Urk…"

"By some guy who lives in L.A…"

"URK…S-s-s-s-s-STALKER! You are too a stalker you mother f----"Netsuke covered her mouth again but she pushed away, running out of the alley and off down the street.

WHY!? First Akito, then this!! WHY?!

She didn't stop running until she reached a park about a half a mile away, where she plopped down on a swing, breathing heavily. She swung slowly back and forth.

"A declaration of love, whaddya know?!" she laughed sheepishly.

'Damn, Akito why can't you be here when I need you the most? Now what do I do? I'm so confused!'

Sana walked all the way home and walked straight into the door, up the stairs and into her room. She lay on her bed for about 5 minutes before her phone rang, it was Rei.

"Hello…" she said, dazed.

"Sana!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted so loud that Sana had to hold the phone 2 feet from her ear.

"I'm in my room on my bed…" she said dully. Instantly there were loud footsteps rushing up the stairs, like a stampede and Rei and her mom fell in through the door.

"I'm so happy you're ALIVE!" Rei yelled into the phone. Sana stared at him.

"You can hang up now…" she said through the phone.

"Right." Rei hung up the phone and walked over to the bed. "Where were you? I wasn't too late was I?" Rei sounded like he thought it was his fault or something. Sana shook her head.

"I just got. . .distracted…"

D.A:Whoo, this chapter(I hope) suffices to be long enough for you pplz! Ciao!


End file.
